Blast from the Past
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: The whole Intelligence unit was thrown for a loop when one of their own is arrested but what does that mean for one young detective when his past is suddenly in his present and what does it mean for his future? This is my first Chicago PD story so I hope I get everything as factual as I can! Love those reviews and I always take ideas from the fans!
1. Boom

**He never expected to see her again. She left and shattered his heart but he didn't know why. He didn't know if it was her choice to leave or if something was dangled in front of her that made leaving look like her only option. Nevertheless, there she stood in the room looking as stoic as ever. Al had just been arrested and charged with murder. Hank didn't say a word and as Jay looked on, Erin Lindsay stood before him.**

Jay Halstead can remember the day Erin Lindsay left the Chicago Police Department. The day before she had been called before the review board over the incident that had occurred in the interrogation room. A 10 year old boy had been kidnapped, molested and left for dead and it all pushed Erin to her limits. True, it was probably a bad idea to put her gun into the suspect's mouth but it did give them the address of where he has stashed the boy, so Jay knew she had the right intentions. Being a former Army Ranger, Jay has seen a lot of tough deaths in his mind and when they pulled 10 year old Derek Robbins from the trunk of that car, Jay did chest compressions until the team pulled him off. He didn't want to go back and admit to Erin that they hadn't gotten there in time. Jay remembered the look on her face when they got back to Intelligence. Her face fell when she saw him shake his head. She told Hank she was taking the rest of the day off and he let her go home without question.

Jay had gone over there that night, a bottle of scotch in his hand and looking to numb his mind. She had answered the door, eyes glazed over and whiskey on her breath. She stepped aside and let him in. He went to her kitchen, poured himself a glass and downed it. He turned to face her and took in her appearance. Oversized sweatshirt and leggings, her rich brown hair in a messy bun and those gorgeous hazel eyes hiding behind the alcohol. Jay remembered the last time he was in this apartment with her, when he had left.

His (almost) ex-wife had shown up and Jay had been forced to tell Erin about her. He wished he had gone his whole life without having to tell her about Abby but it needed to come out. Jay wanted to do the right thing, give Erin some space and he moved out to stay with his brother Will.

Now that he was back in this apartment with the woman he loved more than life itself, all he wanted was one thing: her. Jay approached her, his eyes filled with lust and passion for Erin. His mouth crashed into hers as he feasted on her soul. Erin wound her arms around his neck as Jay's went around her back and he lifted her up. Erin wrapped her legs around him and he led the way to the bedroom they once shared.

The next morning, he awoke to her getting dressed in her service blues to meet with the review board. She kissed him, smiled and headed out the door. Jay shook the sleep from his eyes and proceeded to get dressed and head into work. He didn't see her for the rest of that day. He debated calling her after the night they had spent together but he figured she needed her space after the meeting with the board.

The last he had heard from her was the day after her review. She sent him a text message. It was simple and to the point, just like Erin. He will never forget those words "I'm leaving Chicago. The FBI has asked me to join a task force in New York. Please don't try to change my mind, I'm going. I love you Jay".

All that seemed like a lifetime ago until it all came crashing back when Erin Lindsay stood before him.


	2. Shock and Awe

Erin was stoic and didn't say a word as she walked through the bullpen and into Voight's office. He closed the door behind her and all Jay could do was stand there with his mouth open, looking like a dumbass. It was Hailey that brought him back.

"Is that Erin Lindsay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I thought she went to New York?"

"She did."

"Then why is she back?" Hailey asked.

Jay looked at her. "How the hell should I know? I gotta get some air," and with that Jay grabbed his coat and headed down the back stairs. Hailey just looked at the office door.

Inside Voight's office, Erin folded her arms. Hank was pacing the floor in front of her, behind the desk. He was fuming, not sure of what to say to his former foster daughter. He was happy to see her, of course but why she came back now blew his mind. She should've stayed in New York; she should've stayed out of this mess. He never wanted her involved in this.

"You gonna say something or just dig a rut in the floor?" Erin asked.

"Why did you come back?" he spit out.

"I had too."

"No, you were supposed to stay in New York and stay out of this! You were never supposed to be mixed up in this! You're better than this!"

"This is who I am, Hank. You really think I would've just stood back and not done what I needed to do which was being here for you and for Al."

"We were handling things just fine!"

"Really? Then why was Al led out in cuffs? You know damn well that we are all in this together."

"Look, Al and I have it covered. If anyone finds out about your involvement, you're gonna lose your job in New York and end up behind bars. You'll lose your badge and I can't let you do that."

"You don't need to protect me anymore. I'm not 15 years old anymore."

"I know you're not."

"Then let me help you. I'll go to IA and tell them everything."

"You'll do no such thing. Just go to my house and wait there. Don't move until I get there."

"Excuse me?"

"Erin, just do as I'm asking you to do, please."

"Hank, I'm sorry."

Voight sighed as he sat in his chair. "I know Kiddo."

Erin sat down across from him. "How did this happen?"

"Construction going on found the body. Homicide worked it over and found a hair from Al on the body. IAD leaned hard on Al to give it up how his hair was on Bingham's body. Then they got an anonymous phone call saying that Al and a dark haired female were seen moving the body."

"So someone saw us?"

"You're not admitting to anything, Erin. You have a bright future ahead of you and I'm not letting you throw it all away on this. Al and I will figure this out. The best thing you could do is go back to New York and never come back to Chicago."

"Hank, you're my family. Nothing could keep me away from home," Erin said. "This whole squad is my family."

"I'm sure they think of you as family too. It hasn't been the same since you left here."

"How's Jay?" Erin asked, itching to know.

"He's okay. "

"He seeing anyone?"

"Not to my knowledge but the guys don't tell me everything, you know. You and Halstead kept your relationship from the unit."

"Yeah, but you knew. That was why we kinda ended things; we knew how you felt about it."

"Yeah, but Halstead was the one to bring you back after Nadia. At that point, it didn't matter if you were together or not. I was just happy to have you back."

"How's Upton working out in the unit?" Erin asked, looking out the glass.

"She's doing okay. She's not you though."

"She partnering with Jay?"

"Sometimes."

"Something going on there Hank?"

"Would it matter?" Hank asked.

Erin couldn't answer. She hoped the answer was no but she knew that it wouldn't be fair to assume Jay would wait for her, although not a day went by that she didn't think of Jay Halstead. She hoped he would get over her leaving and learn to go on with his life but part of her always hoped that he would still love her in a tiny bit of his heart. That part of her hoped he would someday want her back in his life and his bed.


	3. Distraction is what gets us killed

Erin left Hank's office and looked around the bullpen. Something was different in this room, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Almost like the air was too heavy to breathe. She could see the group's faces, a mixture of shock and wonder. They all wanted to know why she was back but more importantly, they wanted to know why Jay had taken off instead of waiting to talk to her.

Erin settled on Ruzek. If anyone would give her the straight scoop, it would be him. She walked over to his desk.

"Hey Ruzek."

"Nice to have you back in Chicago," Adam said as he hugged her. Erin hugged him back and smiled.

"It's nice to be home. I missed everyone."

"We all missed you too. It hasn't been the same since you've gone."

"Hey, wanna get some coffee? My treat," Erin said with a smile.

"Sure," Adam said as he headed for the breakroom.

"Let's go to Watson's," Erin said and began to lead Adam down the stairs.

About 10 minutes later, Erin and Adam were sitting at a table in Watson's café. She didn't waste any time with her questions.

"I need some info Ruzek."

"On Halstead?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"How has he been since I left?"

"He was crushed, Lindsay. He loved you and you just bailed."

"I know and it's not like I wanted things to go down that way. I loved him too, you know."

"I know. I really thought you guys were going to be the ones to make it, you know. Kim and I never made it to the altar but I thought if any couple from CPD would stay together, it would be you and Halstead. You guys always made things look so easy."

"It was sometimes easy to forget that Jay and I were dating. Maintaining that professional relationship was what we had to do. But I did love him, Ruzek."

"I know."

"So I gotta know."

"What?"

"Has he been with anyone since I left?"

Adam sighed. He didn't want to hurt Erin, but she did ask.

"Ruzek?"

"There was someone. It didn't last long."

"Who was it?"

"That's not important. It wasn't serious or nothing. I think he just needed a distraction."

"Distraction is what gets us killed in this line of work."

"Halstead knows what he's doing."

"Is he still seeing her?"

"No."

"Who was it Ruzek?"

"It's not important. I gotta get back to the district. You coming with?"

"Yeah." Erin gave in, knowing that Adam wouldn't give in. Maybe someone else knew something back at the district.

Arriving back at the Intelligence office, Erin didn't know where to sit so she settled on Jay's chair. He still hadn't come back and it kind of worried her. But then Hailey went over to her.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey."

"It's nice to see you back here. The unit sure has missed you."

"I'm sure they have."

"I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I've done my best to fill your shoes."

Something clicked inside Erin and she suddenly filled with rage. Had it been Hailey that Jay was with?

"Oh I'm sure you've tried," Erin said coldly.

"Jay's been a great partner though. Really helped me learn the way around here."

"Oh yeah, Jay is a _great_ partner."

"He is."

"Yeah and I'm sure you've been quite the eager student."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Jay is _real_ good about showing all his partners a _real_ good time. I should know."

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot Erin…" Hailey started but Erin cut her off.

"I think I know all I need too. I shouldn't have come back. I'm out of here," Erin said as she stood. She started out of the bullpen but stopped at Antonio's desk.

"Can you tell Hank I went to the house?"

"Sure thing," Antonio said and Erin didn't look back as she walked away. Hailey just stood, shell shocked.

20 minutes later, Jay walked back into the bullpen. He had gone to the gym to get in a quick workout, something that always cleared his mind. He looked around for the familiar brunette but didn't see her. Instead, he saw Hailey heading his way.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"The gym, did we get a case?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Jay, I have been known to put up with a lot of things in my life but I don't deal with pissed off ex-girlfriends. I just don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Erin seems to think we've been sleeping together. You need to set that straight with her. I don't do pissed off ex-girlfriends."

"Why the hell would she think that? What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Hailey, what did you say?"

"All I said was that the team missed her, I was doing my best to fill her shoes and you've been a great teacher and partner. That's it."

"That wouldn't have led to the conclusion we were sleeping together."

"I never said anything like that to her. I don't know where she got it from."

"I'll deal with this. Do you know what hotel she's staying at?"

"I don't but Antonio might."

Jay walked over to Antonio's desk.

"Where's Erin?"

"She said to tell Voight that she was waiting at the house for him. Oh, and I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when you go over there. Erin was pretty pissed when she left. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"I didn't scorn her!"

"Dude, we all know that but she doesn't."

"Tony, come on. You know me man. I would never hurt her intentionally. Did she say anything else?"

"Nope. "

"Okay, I'm taking care of this now."


	4. That table is for eating, you know

Jay wasn't sure what to expect when he pulled up outside of Voight's house. He hadn't been there much, with the exception of when Voight got kidnapped or had his car blow up when Justin, Olive and Daniel came to visit. To him, that house was like the tower in the Emerald City and nobody got in without permission from the Wizard. He knew Erin had spent her teen years living in this house but really that was a "horse of a different color" now wasn't it?

He took the stairs two at a time until he got to the door. His palms were sweaty and he was breathing hard. Jay hadn't been this nervous in his entire life, not even as an Army ranger deployed to Afghanistan. His hand was shaking as he raised it to knock on the door. He knew they had time to talk as Antonio called him on his way to Voight's and told him that Olive and Daniel had come into town and Voight was taking them out for dinner.

Inside the house, Erin was in the kitchen. She was making dinner for her and Hank. Although the girl still primarily lived on takeout in New York, she did have an itch once and took a couple cooking classes. It wasn't like she could make a ten course meal but she could handle making spaghetti (even if it was a jarred sauce). She was about to drop the noodles in when there was a knock on the door. Hank didn't knock and nobody ever came by his place so that put Erin on guard. She crept towards the front door and her hand went to her hip, but she had put her gun in Hank's safe when she got to the house.

As she reached the door and was about to call out, she heard a familiar voice on the other side of the wood.

"Open the door Erin," Jay's voice said. Annoyed, Erin threw the lock and turned the doorknob. Jay stood before her, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What the hell do you want Halstead?" Erin spat out.

It didn't go unnoticed to Jay that she called him by his last name. It always used to be that no matter how mad she was at him, she would always call him 'Jay'.

"What the hell was that shit at the District?" Jay asked, his nervousness turning to anger as she stood before him, arms crossed and looking unfazed.

"Why don't you just go back and teach your new _partner_ some more tricks of the trade? I'm waiting for Hank and I'd like to finish dinner before he gets home."

"Voight went out for dinner. Antonio didn't call you?"

"No."

"Olive and Daniel came to town, Voight took them out. And since when do you cook? I always did the cooking?"

"Hey a girl can't live on takeout alone in New York, not that it's any of your business so go the hell away."

"I'm not leaving until we get one thing straight."

"What?"

"Hailey and I have never slept together."

"And I should care why? Wouldn't surprise me that you're banging your partner, after all you did it before."

"I'd like to think we didn't just 'bang', you know. I loved you."

"Whatever Halstead. Just got back to Upton and leave me the hell alone."

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out. Not that I owe you any kind of explanation since you were the one to up and leave, ending things with me over a text message. Yes a damn TEXT MESSAGE! But if you really must know, yeah I was with someone after you left."

Erin turned and stormed back to the kitchen. Jay closed the front door, locked it and followed her. He entered the kitchen as she was dropping the noodles into the pot.

"Hear me out Erin."

"Go home Halstead."

"No damn it. You're going to listen to me. I'm not your househusband anymore."

She turned to face him.

"The team got involved in a case a little while ago; it was with a K&R crew. The offender we liked was former Army ranger so it made sense for me to go undercover. I used his sister to get close to him; he liked to frequent her bar. Long story short, the offender got taken out in a shootout and when I went to his sister's place to tell her, she looked so vulnerable that I couldn't tell her I was a cop. I was in a bad place myself, dealing with the stories he and I had shared from our time overseas and with you being gone. So I kept up my undercover alias and I began a relationship with her. It wasn't professional and I'm not proud of what I did but it all came out to bite me in the ass at the end. She ended up being a suspect in a murder case we had and eventually she told Voight, Hailey and Ruzek about how we hooked up inside a club during a party. Hailey got her to keep her mouth shut so I didn't lose my badge. Voight made me go to therapy and my therapist helped me work through things. Made me realize why I did what I did."

As Jay finished, Erin just stood there. She wasn't sure how to take it all in. Jay was always the more 'morally sound' in the unit, next to Antonio.

"Are you done now?" she asked, trying to hide the hurt inside her by faking her anger. She couldn't believe he had done all that because of her.

"I just bared the worst part of my soul to you and that's all you have to say? When did you turn into such a cold hearted bitch?" Jay spat and that seemed to spark something inside her. Before Erin or Jay knew what was happening, she was on him and her mouth was devouring his.

Jay's hands, on instinct, went to pull her up onto the counter as they both ignored the items falling off the counter. Jay blindly reached out to find the stove burners and turned them until the smell of propane disappeared. Erin's nimble fingers went to the bottom of his Henley and began to yank it up to pull it off him. They separated long enough to remove his shirt before he was back on her. His strong arms, cradled her as he lifted her off the counter and walked her to the table, laying her down.

Jay began to pull at her shirt and Erin raised her arms to allow him to pull it off. Her hands went to his belt buckle and was about to unbuckle it when they heard a certain gravelly voice.

"That table is for eating, you know," Voight said, with Olive and Daniel in tow.


	5. Lindsay and Halstead – Linstead? Get it

**THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW AND MAY CONTAIN ADULT LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS. PLEASE BE ADVISED. THANK YOU.**

Jay and Erin looked at the new audience with eyes as wide as saucers. Erin scrambled to cover herself with her shirt and Jay turned almost as red as the tomato sauce in the pot on the stove.

"Olive, why don't you take Daniel upstairs to the guest room?" Hank said and Olive left the room, her son in tow. Hank turned back to the supposed adults in front of him.

"Next time why don't you get a room so I don't have a preview of Halstead's nearly naked ass on my kitchen table?"

"Hank, I'm so sorry," Erin started and Hank held up his hand.

"It was bound to happen now that you're home," Hank said as he reached into his wallet. He handed Erin his credit card. "Why don't you go find a place where you two can hash things out without giving my grandson a show?"

"Hank, I can pay for my own hotel."

"Erin, just let me take care of you."

"No need," Jay said, handing the card back to Hank. "We can talk at my place." Jay grabbed his shirt from the floor and began to lead Erin out of the kitchen.

"Wait, I have to clean up!" Erin exclaimed.

"I've got the kitchen. I've seen the way you used to keep your bedroom, remember?" Hank said, shaking his head and chuckling. Jay practically dragged Erin out of the house and to his car.

Arriving at his apartment, Jay barely had time to shut the car off before Erin was on him. He practically hauled her over the console in his car to mold her against him.

"We should go inside," he managed to get out.

Erin pouted a bit but reluctantly agreed. They parted ways long enough to get out of the car but Jay's arm went around her and held her tight to his body. He forgot how much he loved having her in his side. She fit perfectly and now that she was here, he never wanted to let her go.

Erin had forgotten how nice it was to feel strong arms holding her close. Though she had been hit on repeatedly since moving to New York, nobody ever made her feel the way Jay did. So she learned to say no and kept her distance. But being back in his arms felt like truly coming home and she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave again.

Once inside the door to Jay's apartment, Erin pushed him against the door effectively closing it. She reached her hands into his hair and brought his head down to meet hers. She nipped at his lip until he allowed her access, a tango beginning between their tongues. Jay's hands slid up her back, feeling her smooth skin under his coarse fingertips.

He tugged at her shirt and Erin raised her arms, allowing Jay access to remove the garment once again. It fell to the floor as his hands went the clasp on her back. The black lacy bra joined her shirt on the floor. Without breaking contact, Jay lifted the petite brunette into his arms and carried her to the kitchen. He set Erin on the counter and pulled away just long enough to remove his shirt.

Jay began to kiss his way down Erin's neck, tasting the sweet skin as he reached the valley between her breasts. Erin's head went back and a moan escaped her lips as Jay nibbled on the soft flesh. She felt his tongue flick the tip of her breast and that sent a wave of pleasure through her.

"Oh God Jay," she half whispered, half moaned. Jay took that as a sign of enjoyment so he kept going. Erin felt his stubble along her stomach and twitched in anticipation. Suddenly Jay had her up and against the fridge. Magnets flew off as he held her there, feasting on her neck again.

Erin's nimble fingers trailed down his stomach and expertly loosened his belt buckle. She popped his button and lowered his zipper. Jay momentarily stopped when he felt her hand close around him. Erin always had a light touch that he had never had with any other woman. He was more determined to get her to stay more than anything now.

Jay lowered her to the floor long enough to undo her jeans and allowed her to step out of them and her panties. Jay marveled at her body, how perfect it was. He could never get enough of her body. It was like a drug to him and he just wanted to stay high on it forever.

Jay picked her back up, the cool metal of the fridge against her hot back. With a swift motion, he was inside her and Erin threw her head back in ecstasy. She had forgotten how good it felt to have him inside of her.

Erin dug her nails in his shoulders and Jay dug his fingers in her hips. They moved in sync as papers and other object fell off or rattled inside the fridge. As many times as they had made love before, this was a new and different place for them. Erin kind of liked this side of him.

She could feel herself reaching the peak and she wanted Jay to explode with her. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me Halstead," was all she said and Jay began to plunge faster and deeper into her. Erin wrapped her legs around him to bring him in closer and Erin brought her hand down between them. The sight of Erin pleasuring herself was enough to drive Jay over the edge.

"I'm right there, Erin."

"Then let it go."

Their combined orgasms filled the tiny kitchen in the form of moans and heavy breathing. As Erin came down from her high, Jay just looked into her eyes. He was still pulsing inside of her and Erin thought it was the most romantic way he had ever looked at her.

"That was amazing," she said, her voice still lusty.

"Best I've ever had," Jay agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Erin asked, retightening her legs around him.

"How about round 2?"

"Maybe in the bed this time?"

"You going soft on me? Where is the adventurous girl that I used to know?"

"She's still here but that fridge killed my back."

"Maybe I'll have to massage you then."

"Would be nice."

Jay laughed as he carried Erin to his bed. He laid her down and joined her on the soft mattress. She laid on her stomach and Jay began to caress her back.

"Seriously though, what do we do now?" Erin asked again.

"With us?" Jay asked.

"Yeah."

"There's not much that can be done. I live here, you don't. Once you get done doing whatever the hell it is you came to do, you'll go back to New York. I may not have much but what little family I got is here in Chicago. I can't just up and move halfway across the country."

"I don't want to leave things like we did before, Jay."

"I don't either."

Erin sighed. "Maybe I don't have to go back."

Jay sat up and Erin followed suit. She stared at him with an intensity he hadn't seen before.

"You can't give up your job for me, Erin."

"It wouldn't be for you, it would be for us. I never stopped loving you, Jay. Every day, my heart broke a little bit more because I didn't have you by my side."

"Then why did you leave us?"

"I had too. Bunny got into some trouble with her new boyfriend and I basically traded my freedom for hers. If I went to work Counterterrorism in New York, the FBI wouldn't file charges against Bunny. As must as that woman has screwed me over in the past, she is still my mother. I couldn't let them lock her up."

"I wish you would've told me."

"It was easier to just go. By the time I texted you, I was halfway to New York. I knew if I told you before I left Chicago, you would've been able to change my mind. I needed to let Bunny be free."

"Where is Bunny now?"

"I don't know. After I left Chicago, I never saw her again."

Jay was silent; he didn't know what to say to that. He knew Bunny was the flesh eating virus of Erin's life, but he could understand her wanting that relationship with her mother that she never had. Jay had a great relationship with his mother while she was still alive and he wanted that for Erin.

"Hey, no matter what happens with you and Bunny or you and the job, you'll always have me. I'm not leaving you again or letting you leave me again. We're it now. We're Lindsay and Halstead."

"Linstead," Erin said softly and chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Too many trashy magazines. Celeb couples combine their names to create their "couple" name. Lindsay and Halstead – Linstead? Get it?"

"I like it…and you."

"Good to know."

"Anytime, babe. Anytime."


	6. You did what? Jay exploded

Erin woke up early and just took a moment to watch Jay as he slept. She slowly brushed the hair across his forehead and just truly to be blessed to be back in his arms. She slipped from the bed, threw on his shirt and crept into the kitchen.

An hour or so later, Jay awoke to the smell of coffee coming from his kitchen. He reached across the bed, but it was empty and cold. He sat up, wondering if he had dreamt of Erin's return. He had to admit it wouldn't be the first time he had had an adult dream about her since she had left.

But Jay noticed his shirt was missing from the floor so he pulled on his boxers and padded into the kitchen. Erin was sitting at the table, coffee cup in hand and reading the paper. The Sun Times had nothing on the Wall Street Journal but it was certainly home for her.

"Morning," Jay said as he yawned and poured himself a cup.

"Sleepyhead."

"When did you even get up?"

"Like 6am."

"Erin Lindsay is up at 6am?"

"Yeah like every single day. They usually wanted us at the field office by 7."

The words hit Jay like a ton of bricks and he knew that she would soon be returning to New York, almost halfway across the country and at this point, he was seriously considering following her. He was sure Will would understand, after all, Will felt the same about Natalie as Jay did about Erin.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you just now?"

"Lost in thought."

"Bad habit," Erin said as her phone rang. She kissed his cheek as she answered. "Agent Lindsay."

"Erin, its Jennifer Spencer. Where are you? You're late."

"Agent Spencer, I was going to call you. I've put in my official transfer papers this morning. I'm returning to Chicago."

"We had a deal Erin. You work for us now."

"That deal was inhumane. I should never have given up my life for Bunny's."

"That was the choice you made. Now I want you on the first flight back to New York."

"That's not going to happen, Agent Spencer. I want to come home and my home is in Chicago. This is where my family is and hopefully my future."

"You have no future there. You were facing potential jail time for official misconduct when we acquired you."

"I'm not a piece of property. I'm a person."

"You need to return to New York."

"This is really just a courtesy to you, but my transfer has been put in effective immediately. I've got a moving team at my apartment to get it packed and sent back to me. It was good working with you but I'm done in New York. Goodbye Agent Spencer."

Erin hung up her phone and turned to see Jay, completely still and mouth hanging open. She smiled as she walked over to him and gently closed his mouth.

"Something wrong?"

"You put in transfer papers this morning?"

"Yup. I told you last night that I was coming home and I want to be with you more than anything. I did mean that, you know?"

"I know you meant that but I didn't think you'd be doing it so fast."

"I'm not letting anything stand in my way anymore."

"Okay then."

"So I thought we could spend the day catching up."

"Well that's a great idea but I have to get to District."

"You're off today. Hank gave you the day off."

"Voight voluntarily gave me the day off?"

"Well, I may have had to twist his arm just a little bit."

"Oh really?"

"Well no not really. I just called him and told him you weren't coming in today. We have some stuff to talk about, especially about us."

"And I can't wait to talk to you about it," Jay said as he put his arms around her.

"But first, we have something to do first."

"Like what?"

"We need to go to Statesville."

"Why?"

"I need to see Al."

An hour later, Erin and Jay sat in the day room at Statesville. The guard brought Al in and led him to the table before removing the cuffs. Erin sat there across from him and smiled.

"You look good Al."

"Thanks kiddo. What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"You shouldn't have come. Hank and me have this under control."

"Yeah, sure looks like it," Erin said, looking around the room.

"We got this, kiddo. You should go home."

"I am coming home Al. I'm moving back to Chicago."

"Jay, can you give me a minute with Erin?"

"Sure," Jay said as he stood and walked away. Erin looked back at Al.

"Erin, you don't need to be her. You need to put as much distance between you and Chicago as possible."

"Nothing is going to stop me from coming home, Al. I'm needed here."

"You have a life to live and you can't do that from here."

"Jay is my life and he is here. Of course, I'm coming home. You and Hank are just the bonus."

"Erin, I say this with love but please go back to New York and don't come here again. I've known you just as long as Hank has, I watched you grow up. You've turned into a remarkable young woman and with everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy. Take Halstead and get the hell out of Chicago. Please," Al said, tear in his eye.

"Al, you have been family just like Hank and Camille. I will always be here for you and for Hank."

"Then please don't come back." With that, Al stood and walked away from her. Erin just watched him as Jay came back over.

"Everything okay?" Jay asked.

"Not yet, but it will be, I hope."

Jay led Erin back to the car but before he could put it in drive, she turned to face him.

"When we get back to your place, we need to talk and when I tell you what I have to tell you, you can't say anything until I'm done. Okay?"

"Okay," Jay said, puzzled.

Arriving back at Jay's, Erin sat on the couch as Jay grabbed a couple beers. He sat them on the table in front of them and joined Erin on the couch.

"Lay it on me."

"Okay, but you can't say anything until I'm done."

"Deal."

"Okay, do you remember when Justin was shot?"

Jay nodded so Erin continued.

"We found out it was Kevin Bingham that shot him. Hank had found out where he was hiding and sent the team there, but he wasn't there when you guys got there."

"No he wasn't."

"That's because Hank led you guys on a wild goose chase. Bingham was never going to be in that house."

"Then why did…"

"Not yet. Anyways, when I called you and you told me that neither Hank nor Bingham was there, I knew where to look for Hank. I found him at the Silos. He was there, standing in the rain as Bingham was digging a hole, his grave essentially."

"Voight killed him?" Jay asked, sitting up straighter.

"Not yet. I got there and begged Hank not to do this, that Justin wouldn't want this. But the look in Hank's eyes was so cold; he lost a part of himself when Justin was killed. I remember feeling that same way when Nadia got killed. I blamed myself and I could see Hank blamed himself for what happened to Justin. So I left, drove off to Bingham calling out my name to help him. I found out later that Bingham admitted to shooting Justin. He even went as far as to tell Hank that the last words Justin heard was Bingham's voice saying 'fuck you' as he put a bullet in Justin's head."

"Doesn't excuse what Voight did."

"I know you think that but I remember feeling the same way when I found myself face to face with Yates in his childhood home. He knew he wasn't going to make it out alive and I believe he wanted me to kill him."

"That was different; Yates came at you with an ice pick. Voight had Bingham digging a hole and shot him in cold blood. Voight is a killer, not you."

"Jay, I owe Hank my life. I wouldn't be here with you right now if it hadn't been for Hank and Camille. I would've probably OD'd with Charlie or be in jail. But Hank did what he had to and so did I."

"What do you mean?"

"Crowley had an idea of what happened to Bingham. Remember when she showed up and took Hank away after we got the arson guy? She took him to the Silos. She knew the body would be there and wanted Hank to admit what he had done."

"Did he?"

"He didn't have too. The body wasn't there."

"Where was it?"

"I moved it."

"You did what?" Jay exploded as he shot off the couch and began to pace the room.

"I moved Bingham's body before Crowley could try to uncover it. It ended up having to be moved again, the second time Al helped me."

"Is that why Al was arrested?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else you've left out?" Jay asked, running a hand through his hair.

"The only reason Al is in jail is because a witness supposedly saw him and a dark haired female moving Bingham's body. Oh, and I guess Homicide is saying they found Al's hair on the body."

"So someone saw you and Olinsky moving the body?"

"I guess. I came back here to turn myself in. Al doesn't deserve to go through this alone."

"You can't do that Erin, you'll go to prison."

"I have to own up for what I did. If anything I'd get charged with tampering with evidence and obstruction. That carries a 3-5 year sentence and I bet any good defense lawyer could knock that down to a year."

"But you could never be a cop again."

"I have to do what's right. I plan on going to tell Hank that I'm turning myself in."

"Don't do it."

"I have too. I just wanted you to know the truth and hope that you still want me in your life."

Jay didn't say anything as he began pacing again. He wasn't sure how to process what he had just learned. All he knew for sure was that Erin couldn't confess to the police or it would cost them their life together. Finally he just walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Go talk to Voight but please wait before talking to Deputy Superintendent Brennan. Please."


	7. Always tell each other the truth

Erin went to Hank's that afternoon. She needed to tell him what she was planning to do, although she could already hear his gravelly voice saying not to do it. He wouldn't want her to throw her life away but she couldn't keep this secret any longer. But things were okay now because as long as she had Jay, she knew she would be okay.

Erin walked into the house.

"Hank?"

He came out from the living room. "Erin, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Come sit down," he said, motioning to the living room. Erin sat on one end of the couch and Hank sat on the other.

"You look so serious."

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Erin, what was the rule in our house?"

"Always tell each other the truth."

"And what was my rule for the unit?"

"Tell you the truth so you can lie for us."

"So you should know you can tell me anything."

"I know but I know you're gonna be mad."

"Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. I told you before, you're all I really have left since Olive and Daniel moved to Arizona."

"Okay, I guess I'll just come out with it."

"Okay."

"Jay knows."

"Knows what?"

"Everything, about Kevin Bingham."

Hank stood up. He rubbed his chin before looking back at Erin.

"How does Halstead know?"

"I told him."

"Why would you do that?"

"He needed to know so he would know why I'm going to do what I'm going to do."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to the Deputy Superintendent to tell them my involvement in Bingham's murder."

"Erin, you can't do that. You will be throwing everything away that you've worked for."

"Hank, it was my choice to do what I did. Nobody forced me to do anything. I have to own up to my actions."

"Erin, I say this with love, but don't do this. I can't watch you throw your life away over my revenge. If anyone is going to tell Brennan what happened, it's going to be me."

"Hank, you can't do that. You'll lose your star."

"It's better mine than yours. You still have so much you could do in this world and I'd be fine. I've put in a lot of years with the CPD and I've been behind bars before. I can do my time."

"I won't let you," Erin said, standing up to wrapping her arms around Hank. He hugged her back and they just stood there for a moment, relishing the bond between them.

A knock at the door brought them apart. Hank went to the door and Erin followed. He opened it.

"Kate?"

"Hank, may I come in?"

"Of course," he said, stepping aside. Erin stood up a little straighter.

"Erin Lindsay, I heard you were back in town," Brennan said.

"Deputy Superintendent Brennan, it's nice to see you again."

"Did you need something Kate?" Hank asked.

Brennan turned to face him. "I wanted to inform you personally that there has been an arrest in the murder case of Justin Voight."

Erin hid her shock but inside her mind was reeling. Did Al confess to the murder?

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

"The man who murdered your son, I believe his name was Kevin Bingham?"

"Yeah."

"Well as you know we found Bingham's body and Detective Olinsky was arrested in connection with transporting the body."

"Yeah."

"Well the man who murdered Bingham has come forward as well as his accomplice. They've both been arrested and I'm working to arrange Detective Olinsky's release from Statesville immediately."

"Who did it?" Erin asked.

"A man named Douglas Edgeibed."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Erin asked aloud to nobody in particular.

"He was an ex of your mother's," Hank said.

"Yes he was and his accomplice in transporting the body was Bunny Fletcher."

"What did you just say?" Erin asked.

"Your mother has confessed to helping Douglas move the body. She claims that she didn't know that Douglas had planted the hairs from Detective Olinsky in order to frame him. Either way, both of them are being processed as we speak."

"Who made the arrest?"

"Detective Halstead."


	8. Good man

Erin rushed into District, looking for Jay. After excusing herself from Hank's house, she knew she had to find him. He hadn't answered his phone and he wasn't at the apartment so this was the next best place to look for him.

Platt waved to her, getting her attention.

"Erin, I heard you were back."

"Yeah, listen I'm in a hurry. Could you buzz me up? I'm looking for Jay."

"He's not upstairs."

"Where the hell is he?"

"Downstairs, he's busy getting two offenders into booking."

"Who?"

"Douglas Edgeibed and Bunny Fletcher."

When Jay came back up to the bullpen, Erin was waiting for him. She didn't say a word to him, just took his hand and led him into the breakroom. She closed the door behind them and Jay watched as Erin paced the room. She was fuming, didn't know what to say to him. Suddenly Erin chuckled. She felt like Hank in this moment.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked.

"I feel like Hank right now."

"Why?"

"Because I am so mad that I don't know where to start."

"Mad about what?"

"Jay, what the hell are you doing?"

"My job."

"By arresting my mother?"

"I arrested two people who came to me and confessed to a crime. If one of them just happened to be your mother, then so be it."

"Why would my mother confess to being a part of Bingham's murder?"

"I don't know why."

"Jay, you're not telling me something here."

"I'm telling you what I know. That's it."

"Don't lie to me, Jay."

The door opened and Hank stuck his head in.

"Halstead, my office now."

Jay followed Hank to his office and Hank slammed the door shut. Again Jay found himself watching someone pace in front of him. He was about to make a comment when Hank turned and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell Sarge?"

"I don't know what you think you're doing Halstead, but you need to keep yourself out of things before you get too deep."

"I'm already too deep because you involved Erin in this, Sarge," Jay said, wrestling Hank's hands off his shirt. Hank just stared at him.

"You brought Erin into this and I'll be damned if I lose her again over something that she had no control over."

"I didn't bring Erin into anything."

"You didn't have to ask her for help; Erin would do anything for you. You know she believes you saved her life and in some way, you probably did. But I will not be giving her up again because she felt the need to save your sorry ass even though you deserve it."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to Halstead?"

"I'm talking to someone who should want to save Erin because he's the closest thing to a father she has ever had. You've said it before, Erin is like a daughter to you so be a man and be a father for her. Don't make her go through this again. Don't let her throw her life away."

Hank thought about Jay's words as he sat down at his desk. He was surprised by Jay's words but he wasn't surprised by Jay's passion. The way Jay felt about Erin was like how Hank felt about Camille. He could see a lot of himself in the young detective and that made him feel warmth inside that he, unfortunately, never felt with Justin.

"So tell me what happened? How did Bunny get involved?"

"Bunny came to me and said she needed to tell me something. I asked what it was and she told me she had helped move a body for an ex-boyfriend. When I asked who the ex was, she told me it was Douglas Edgeibed. So she and I went to his residence and that's when he confessed to the murder of Kevin Bingham. At that point, Bunny Fletcher confessed to her part of the movement of the body. At that point, I brought them both back here where they again told their story to Deputy Superintendent Katherine Brennan. It was Brennan who made the choice to book them, Edgeibed on murder and Bunny on evidence tampering and obstruction."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. I took them down to booking while Brennan said she had to go inform you of what happened."

"What's in it for Bunny?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"What is Bunny getting out of this? You got her for helping move the body, what is she getting out of this? You promise to try and fix things between her and Erin?"

"If Bunny wanted to fix things with Erin, the best way to do that would be to get sober and realize what a shitty mother she's been."

"So that's what this is?"

"Again, I have no idea what you mean."

"Alright," Hank said as he decided to put the issue to bed.

"There is one more thing," Jay said.

"What?"

"You are the only father Erin has had in her life and while this is purely procedure at this point, your answer really has no bearing on my decision."

"Huh?"

"I'm asking for two weeks furlough effective immediately."

"Okay?" Hank said.

"I'm also asking for your permission to ask Erin to marry me, although I really don't need it at this point. I'm going to ask her anyway but typically you ask the father's permission. Since we don't know who her biological father is and you're the closest thing she has, I'm asking you."

"You want to marry Erin?"

"With all my heart. I have never loved anyone the way I love her. She is like oxygen for me and without her in my life, I can't breathe. I was so lost when she was gone and I'll be damned if I let her slip through my fingers again. So with or without your permission, I'm going to ask her."

"Is that why you're taking furlough?"

"I want to take her to my grandfather's cabin in Wisconsin. It's the perfect place to get away from everything here."

"I only have one thing to say to you Halstead."

"What's that Sarge?"

"Don't hurt her."

"I never could."

"You know that if you do, you don't have to worry about me. You'll have to worry about her coming after you."

"Oh I know, trust me I know."

"Good man."


	9. I have something to ask you

Jay left Hank's office, grabbed Erin by the hand and led her downstairs to the back parking lot. He didn't say a word as he opened the passenger door to his car and gently shoved her inside. He went around to the driver's door and got in. Erin looked at him, with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"I know you're pissed and we will talk about. I promise, but not here."

Erin didn't say anything as Jay drove. They went back to his apartment but she didn't feel like going upstairs. If she didn't like what he had to say, she wasn't so sure she wanted it to taint her memories of his place.

"What the hell happened Jay? Why would my mother confess to a crime you know she didn't commit?"

"I have no idea why people do things to cover for other people," Jay said, his face hard like stone. He wanted Erin to know how he felt about her involvement in Bingham's murder from the get go.

"What I did has no connection to what Bunny has done. Bunny has nothing to gain by confessing to this crime."

"And you have everything to lose by confessing."

"I need to do the right thing, Jay! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I don't understand any of this. Why would you throw your life away for Voight?"

"He saved me."

"I've heard that a million times. It still doesn't justify why you were involved."

"Jay we need to figure out how to get past this."

"I know."

"So I need to talk to my mother."

"That's not possible. But before she was taken to processing, she wanted me to give you this letter."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know. I didn't read it."

Erin unfolded the paper and read the words on the paper.

'_Dear Erin  
I know you have some questions about why I have committed yet another crime. You might even have questions about why I chose to confess to Jay about my crime. I figured it anyone was the right person to confess to, it might as well be someone you love and loves you.  
I know I wasn't the greatest mother to you or Teddy. I really wanted to but my addictions came before you both. Luckily for you, you had Hank Voight to take care of you. I wish Teddy had had someone like Hank in his life to care for him, but I can't change what happened to Teddy in the past. I can't change what happened to you either. Hank was the better parent, I will finally admit that.  
You've asked me several times in the past about your father and I was never able to tell you what you wanted to know. I really did think Jimmy was your father but we both know, that wasn't true. Thanks to the help of Jay, I now know who your father really is. I'm ready to tell you who he is. Your father is Hank Voight. Biologically, I may never know who your father is but Hank was the closest thing to a father you've ever had. I hope you never lose him the way I lost you and Teddy.  
The charges against me might not be that serious, but with my past, I know I'm looking at doing some time. I'm okay with that. I think this might be just what I need to finally get sober and get my life back on track. Jay has promised to help me find a lawyer but in the meantime, I just want you to be happy. Live your life with Jay and just be happy Erin. That's all I've ever wanted for you. Maybe in due time, we can try to fix what happened with us but for now, just be happy with Jay.  
I love you Erin.  
Bunny_

Erin had tears in her eyes as she finished Bunny's letter. She was finally being a mother by taking the fall for her and trying to keep her out of trouble. She had admitted that her addictions ruined their lives and maybe this was what they need to repair the damage.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked.

"I think I understand now."

"Understand what?" Jay asked.

"Why Bunny confessed."

"She probably had a good reason."

"Did you really promise to help her find a lawyer?"

"Yeah I did. She might get a little more than the year you would've but at least she's going to get sober and strong in there. We'll go see her as often as you want. I will make this the best I can for you."

"You really love me don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I never stopped loving you and I never will. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

Erin was quiet as she studied the man in front of her. Here was a man who would do anything for her, just like Hank had always done for Camille. Now she truly wanted her happily ever after.

"I love you too."

"Good. Cause I have something to ask you."

"Okay," Erin said, getting that giddy feeling inside. Was he going to do it now?

"Would you go to my grandfather's cabin with me for the next two weeks?"

"Huh?"

"I got two weeks furlough and I want to go to the cabin. I want you to go with me, please?"

"Um, yeah sure," Erin said, feeling kinda disappointed. If only she knew that Jay had his mother's ring sitting in the glove compartment of his car, waiting for just the right moment to ask this brazen brunette to be his wife forever.


	10. I know what you did Erin Lindsay

Bright and early the next morning, Erin and Jay began to get ready for their trip to the cabin at Peshtigo Lake, Wisconsin. They loaded up Jay's car with their luggage, a couple coolers with food, drinks and beer and Jay was loading a couple fishing poles when Erin stopped him.

"What are you planning on doing with those?"

"There is great fishing there. I thought we could make an afternoon of it."

"I have never fished in my life."

"Then it's about time you start," Jay said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her. Erin returned his kiss, getting that giddy feeling inside again. Being back with Jay was making her feel like a schoolgirl inside.

"Do we have everything?" she asked, pulling back.

"I think so. Let me just lock up."

"Okay," Erin said as she watched him jog back inside the building. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and when she pulled it out, the number came up UNAVAILABLE.

"Hello?" Erin asked and just heard heavy breathing. "Hello?"

"Erin Lindsay," the voice said on the other end, distorted and almost whispering.

"Who is this?"

"I know what you did Erin Lindsay," and then the line went dead. Erin stared at her phone and didn't even notice Jay come back up beside her.

"Everything okay?" he asked as she flinched.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Erin lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go. How long will it take us to get there?"

"About five hours."

"Then let's get going," Erin said as she smiled at him. Jay kissed her cheek and they got into the car. They headed for the I-94W and left Chicago in the rearview.

Arriving in Wisconsin, they stopped at a small country store about a mile from the cabin. They went inside and the cashier behind the counter smiled at them.

"I don't believe it! Jerry, look what the cat dragged in!" the woman shouted, who was in her late fifties. A man, similar in age, came out from the back. He stopped short when he saw the customers.

"Jay Halstead, what in the hell are you doing up here?" the man, Jerry, said.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Macintosh."

"Boy, you've known us long enough you can start calling me Jerry."

"All about proper respect, this one," the woman said, coming around to hug Jay. Erin just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Who is this pretty little thing?" the woman asked.

"Oh, Erin this is Jerry Macintosh and his wife Christina. Jerry, Christina, this is my girlfriend Erin Lindsay."

"Oh lord, Jay done found himself a lady friend," Christina said.

"Don't scare the young lady off, Christina. It's not every day that Jay brings a young woman home," Jerry said.

"Are you kidding? He has never brought a young woman home to meet us," Christina said, tapping her husband on the shoulder.

"Just so you know, I'm not actually related to Jerry and Christina. They knew my grandfather," Jay said to Erin.

"Oh yes, we knew Harold for years. Was such a shame when he passed," Christina said.

"You were close?" Erin asked.

"About every weekend, Harold and I would go fishing. Christina would always make a fish fry on Sunday evenings with our catch," Jerry said.

"What catch? You two spent more time drinking beer than you did fishing," Christina said, walking back behind the counter.

"Oh hush," Jerry said.

"We just needed to get a few things before we head up to the cabin," Jay said as he began to walk around.

"Oh it's so nice to know you're going to be going up there. That place hasn't seen life since Harold passed," Christina said.

"I wish I could get here more, but work makes it tough," Jay said, grabbing some trash bags from the shelf.

"That's our boy though, big city Chicago police officer," Jerry said. "We couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thanks. That means a lot," Jay said, adding dish soap and sponges to his basket. Erin dropped in a bag of marshmallows and some chocolate bars.

"We need to find the graham crackers," she said.

"Over here honey," Christina called out. Erin walked over and Christina handed her a box. "You know, it has been so long since Jay has been here and we've been able to see him. We might come off as overbearing but since Harold passed, we took it upon ourselves to keep an eye on the place until Jay or Will could come up here."

"I think you guys are very sweet to look after the place."

"We think of Jay and Will as family. Those boys used to raise hell in this town when they would come spend the summers with Harold. You should see all the pictures I have of those boys."

"I'd love to see them. We're here for a couple weeks; maybe you and Jerry could come for dinner one night?" Erin suggested.

"We'd love too. Thank you."

"Of course. I'm dying to know what Jay was like as a kid."

"Did you grow up in the city?" Christina asked.

"Yes I did. My mom had some issues growing up and I pretty much raised myself on the streets."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that honey."

"It's okay. I learned a lot on the streets and by the time I was fifteen, I met a cop who saved my life. Him and his wife took me in and helped me get to where I am today. I owe him everything and it's because of him that Jay and I met and fell in love."

"Then we should thank that man. Maybe someday he can come visit," Christina said.

"Maybe."

"You ready to go?" Jay asked, setting the basket on the counter.

"Yeah."

"Oh it's on the house," Christina said.

"I can't let you do that," Jay began to protest.

"Nonsense. We will not let you buy these things, will we Jerry?"

"You heard the boss," Jerry said.

"Thank you both," Jay said as Christina bagged their items.

"We'll make a plan for dinner," Erin added.

"Looking forward to it honey," Christina said.

"Bye!" Jay called as he led Erin out of the store. Once they were in the car, he looked at her.

"Dinner?"

"I invited them to come have dinner with us one night while we're here."

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

"Oh, you haven't heard the worst. Christina is going to bring pictures from when you and Will were kids," Erin said, laughing as she buckled her seatbelt.


	11. Them blue balls are a bitch

Erin's eyes were closed as they reached the cabin. Jay had made her close them so she could really get the full effect once they were out of the car. He parked, went around to the passenger side and helped her out of the car.

"Just wait until you see this."

"I'd love to see it but you've made me keep my eyes closed."

"You'll see it in just a minute."

Jay led her to the walkway leading up to the house.

"Okay, open them."

Erin opened her eyes and instantly fell in love with the adorable cabin in front of her. The stone walkway led up the winding porch that wrapped around the building. There were trees in the front yard and neatly trimmed hedges lining the porch. A tire swing was hanging from a large tree in the yard and a dirt path leading down to the docks. An old rowboat was tied up to the deck with a couple oars and lifejackets.

Erin was still standing there, gazing at the ivy growing along the building when Jay got their luggage from the car. He was truly blessed to be sharing this special place with Erin as it was a very dear place to him from his childhood.

"What did I tell you?"

"It's beautiful."

"Grandpa always made this place so full of life when Will and I would come here as kids."

"Was he your mom's dad or dad's dad?" Erin asked, grabbing a cooler.

"My mom's. He always had problems getting along with my dad but he always kept his cool when we would come to visit and he never took it out on Will and me. He would always take us down to the lake for fishing, teach us about how to survive in the woods if we ever got lost and always let us come here if things with Mom and Dad got too tough."

"I wish I could've met him."

"Grandpa was the best there ever was."

"Sounds like it."

"Yeah, let's get this stuff inside. I want to take you to see the lake."

They got everything inside and Jay led Erin down the back stairs and down the dirt path to the lake. Erin took in the view. It was breathtaking. Crystal clear water for as long as the eyes could see. They walked down the dock and sat at the edge. They removed their shoes and socks, dangling their feet in the surprisingly warm water.

"This is so peaceful," Erin commented.

"You can see why I wanted to get you here," Jay said, recalling their previous conversation when he brought up the cabin.

"Yeah, you were right."

"I think that's the first time you ever said that."

"Shut up," Erin said, chuckling as she gently shoved him. Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her gently, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Erin allowed him access and moaned with pleasure. Erin was so blinded by Jay's lips that she didn't even notice as his arms tightened around her and then the rush of water as Jay hurled them both into the lake.

"Jay Halstead!" Erin shouted as she came above water.

"Oh come on! Let's live a little!"

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Erin said as she swam over to him and pushed him under the water. The two began a playful fight in the water, eventually peeling off layers to enjoy the cool water against their warm skin. Jay resurfaced and wrapped his arms around Erin, her legs going around boxer clad body.

"Are you glad we came?"

"Very glad," Erin said, kissing him and feeling his hands go up her bare back.

"It's good to get away," Jay said, his hands still roaming. They came to her bra clasp and easily unfastened it. Jay removed the wet garment from her and tossed it on the dock. He feasted on her skin, a mixture of warm and wet against him.

Erin slid her hands down between them and into her panties. She slipped a finger inside herself and worked against him as he feasted on her chest.

"God Jay, I need you inside me," Erin quivered and jay used one hand to remove himself from his boxers. Erin pulled her panties to the side and allowed him to slip inside her. He felt deliriously wonderful inside her and she wondered how she ever could have left him and this feeling.

Jay had moved his hands to hold onto the edge of the dock as he thrusted himself inside of her. Erin's nails dug deliciously into his back, undoubtedly leaving him marked as hers. He was about to hit the peak when they heard rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Erin said, the moment lost and her orgasm thwarted.

"I don't know," Jay said as he withdrew from her and adjusted himself. Erin grabbed her bra and quickly threw it on.

"Hello?" she called.

"Really?" Jay asked, looking at her.

"What?"

"You hear a strange noise and without being armed, you just call out 'hello'?"

"Well what else do we do?"

"Hold on," Jay said as he spied a small stick. He gently tossed it into the bushes and out came three teenage kids.

"Hey man, that's not cool," one kid, a girl around 16, said.

"You think spying on people is cool?" Jay asked.

"Hey we were gonna go swimming until we saw what you guys were doing," the boy, maybe 17, said.

"Then Cody said we should hide and just wait until you were done," the last girl, also 17ish, finished.

"Okay, so you're Cody. What about you ladies?" Erin asked.

"Monica," the first girl said.

"Brenda," the second one said.

"How old are you guys?" Jay asked.

"I'm 17. Monica is my little sister, she's only 15. Cody is my boyfriend and he's 17 too," Brenda said.

"Alright, why don't you guys just get out of here and we'll call it even?" Jay suggested.

"We get it man, them blue balls are a bitch," Cody said. He took his girlfriend's hand and the three kids left. Jay turned back to see Erin snickering.

"What?" he asked.

"You got some blue balls Jay?" Erin asked, now full on laughing.

"Nothing a cold shower can't fix. Come on, let's get back to the cabin," Jay said as he grabbed their clothes. He led the way back to the cabin.

About an hour later, Jay was finishing his shower and Erin was sitting on the porch, a good novel in her hand. She was enjoying the breeze when her phone rang on the edge of the table. Erin put her book down and picked it up. It said UNAVAILABLE.

"Hello?"

"Erin Lindsay?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"I know what you did."

"Tell me who the hell you are!" Erin demanded.

"You will pay for your crimes," the voice said and the line went dead.

"Who was that?" said a voice behind her.

Erin turned to see Jay standing in the doorway, dressed and running a towel through his hair.

"Crank call. I gotta change my number when we get back," Erin lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally," Erin said, smiling at him. "So what are you making for lunch? I'm starved," she said, kissing his cheek.


	12. Maybe one day

Erin couldn't help herself. Once she got a free moment where Jay was busy, she ducked outside and called Hank. She needed someone to track her incoming calls to find out who the hell was threatening her.

"Voight."

"It's Erin."

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I need you to check on my incoming calls."

"Why?"

"I've gotten two phone calls now threatening me."

"Someone is threatening you?"

"Just a couple cryptic calls. 'I know who you are Erin Lindsay' and 'You'll pay for your crimes, Erin Lindsay'. Hank, whoever is doing this knows my name, they know my number. How the hell did they get my number? The number comes up as unavailable and whoever is calling is using one of those voice changer things. I can't tell if it's a man or a woman, but Jay doesn't know about this. He can't know about this. I'm not putting him in another position where he has to cover for me or figure out how he's going to protect me."

"Halstead is a big boy, he can figure out what he needs to do and he knows you can also take care of yourself. I'll do some digging but I really suggest coming clean to Halstead. Keeping secrets is what's gets us into trouble."

"He's finally relaxing now that we're away from the city. I want him to enjoy this vacation before we head back to Chicago."

"I'll call as soon as I know something."

"Thanks Hank."

"Anytime, kiddo."

Erin hung up and sat down on the porch swing. This had become her favorite place at the cabin. She knew that Hank was right and she should tell Jay what was going on but he had already done enough for her. He gave her back her life and now she just wanted to share it with him.

"There you are," Jay said, coming outside.

"I just love this swing," Erin said, sliding over and making room for him. Jay sat next to her.

"This was always my favorite place here," Jay said, slinging an arm around her.

"I can see why. This truly is a peaceful place. I can see why you wanted to bring me here so badly."

"Like I said before, this is a great place to retire."

"You thinking of retiring already?"

"No but someday and I'd like to think we're gonna retire together. Have our own little slice of paradise here on Lake Peshtigo."

"Maybe one day," Erin said, quoting an old line from before they became a couple. It was nice to reminisce about how they came to be.

""Oh one day huh?" Jay asked, reaching over to tickle her. Erin tried to get out of his grasp but her laughter was proving too much for her.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give!"

"Thought so," Jay said as he relaxed back on the bench. Erin leaned into him and felt something in his pocket.

"You hiding something in there?" she asked.

Jay sighed as he reached into his pocket. He slid off the bench and knelt in front of her.

"Jay…" Erin started but Jay stopped her.

"Erin, I had wanted to do this differently but really this is the best way, the only way this could be done. We have gone through so much together, both as a couple and apart. I just want to make sure we never have to do things apart again." Jay opened the ring box and Erin covered her mouth when she saw it. "This ring belonged to my mother. Back before you had left, I had asked Will to get it for me from the family safety deposit box. Mom had left it for either Will or I once we had found the woman we wanted to spend our life with. As much as I'm sure Will wanted it when he proposed to Natalie, he bought his own ring and let me keep this one for when I made that leap. He knew I wanted to give it to you and I never lost hope that someday I would give it to you. So I told Voight I was going to bring you out here and that I intended to propose."

"Hank knew about this?"

"Of course. I'm a pretty old-fashioned guy."

"You asked his permission?"

"Yeah, I did. That's what you do when you were raised right. So now that we have everything out in the open, I have a question to ask you. Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?"

"I have something to tell you first."


End file.
